H2O: Just Add a Phantom
by Midnight Rise
Summary: After defeating Charlotte the girls of H2O decide to take a vacation. When Zane's Father has a business trip to Amity Park the girls and guys decide that this is a perfect opportunity. But after a close call with a ghost boy on a full moon leaves the girl
1. Chapter 1

**H2O: Just Add a Phantom**

After defeating Charlotte the girls of H2O decide to take a vacation. When Zane's Father has a business trip to Amity Park the girls and guys decide that this is a perfect opportunity. But after a close call with a ghost boy on a full moon leaves the girls asking questions how long will it be before they make the connections between Phantom and their new friend Fenton??

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Danny Phantom of H2O: Just Add Water, unfortunately. Because if I did, I certainly wouldn't cancel Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitations**

"Mr Bennet. You will be pleased to hear Mr. Masters has expressed his interest within your work. He will be extending his welcome to your family for a conference next Tuesday if that is possible. He will send his private jet to pick you up but will need to know how many to expect. He eagerly awaits your response".

Harrison Bennet grinned mischievously as he placed his sunglasses on the table beside the front door. Taking a smell of the orchids in a funnel vase on the table he strode into his beachside mansion, making for the back yard and pool where he knew his son would be. His excitement soon turned to disappointment as he saw the poolside was empty. Ah well it wouldn't matter he would have time to explain things to his son on the flight over to Amity Park, U.S.A.

Taking of his white jacket he hung it over the back of a chair out of the way and popped a bottle of champagne. It was time to celebrate. In the other room he heard the door slam. He pushed back his greying black hair. Things hadn't looked this promising since the incident with Dr. Denman and the girls over a year ago. It was such a shame, he would have been able to gain so much from that project had it have been a success but Linda rushed into things. Ah well he thought to himself. If all went to plan that wouldn't matter anyway.

The sound of laughter reached him from the front entrance as his son Zane came through the door followed by his girlfriend, Rikki Chadwick. "Oh, Hi dad said Zane, confusion etched into his face.

"Good to see you son, Rikki"

"Mr. Bennet, it's...a surprise to see you"

"Yes, where else would you expect to find me other than my own home hmm??" Harrison continued to smile, He had just gotten one of the biggest breaks in his career and nothing would dampen his spirits.

"So, Dad what brings you home so early?"

" Son I just got some great news from an overseas company. They have agreed to sponsor one of my latest projects and we will be going to meet the director next Tuesday. If I am successful we may be able to expand this" He grinned, gesturing around the house wildly with his hands.

"That's great dad...wait we??"

"Yes we "crowed Harrison as he pressed the playback button on the answering machine. He watched his son listen intently to the message, even Rikki seemed interested. He watched in interest as Zane turned to Rikki, their eyes meeting briefly before he turned.

"Dad is it ok if I bring a few friends"

Harrison blanched considerably at what his son was implying. He quickly caught himself before he made a scene, that would be the last thing he would want to happen in front of Rikki. Although he was dismissive of his son's relations with the girl he was secretly proud his son had found such an independent girlfriend."Well don't you think your friends would want to spend their holiday time with their families, especially after the incident with the Sertori's..."

Zane visibly stiffened and grabbed onto Rikki's hand to stop her from literally boiling his father alive for the cheap comment towards the divorce of Cleo's parents. Although his father did not know it the girls were still in fact 'special' as Dr. Denman had put it. Rikki, Cleo and Emma Gilbert were mermaids, Tails, powers over water and all. Emma could freeze water and create blizzards; Cleo could manipulate and create gallons of water from a single drop and create wind and his girlfriend could boil water and create fire and lightning. When they used their powers together they could create a horrible storm. But all grew tails within ten seconds of touching water.

"Dad, don't try and cover because it doesn't work"

Sighing in defeat Harrison slumped before mumbling something that sounded like consent. Zane visibly brightened and hugged Rikki close, they had already made plans to spend most of the holidays together so they both knew her father would be ok with the trip. Now they just had to check with the other girls and guys.

As Zane and Rikki left Harrison let out an audible sigh. Although the others coming along would be a slight complication it would not affect his plans, if anything it would help distract his nosey son. Sometimes Zane had a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and he was sure his new employer would not stand for such behaviour.

But he would not let anyone or anything stand in his way. If that meant Zane bringing friends that would be fine, anything to distract him. He would even put up with that girl Miriam if that's what it would take. But Rikki and her friends would do just fine, and they wouldn't be sucking off him like leeches either. At least Rikki had some back bone and personality.

Harrison picked up his jacket from the end of the chair and set down his glass, the champagne forgotten. He grabbed his sunglasses from the table before heading out the front door. He had work to do before he left. Nothing would stop him now. The lab needed to be packed, he would be taking some of the samples with him. If he was lucky Mr. Masters would be quite pleased with the latest developments. He still did not understand why Mr. Masters had agreed to fund his research but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

* * *

Zane and Rikki arrived at the JuiceNet cafe, the local hang out. Both were chatting excitedly about the prospects of a vacation together and with their friends, and even better it was summer in the northern hemisphere so there was less chance of rain.

The beads at the entrance sounded the entrance of more patrons as they made to sit down at an empty booth. Rikki signalled to a tall dark haired waiter, Ash, he was Emma's boyfriend and the newest to learn of the girls' secret.

"Hey Rikki, Zane, What can I get you?"Ash smiled as he casually leaned against the booth prepping a pen and pad to take their order.

Rikki looked at Zane with a grin before turning back to Ash. She hadn't felt this excited since discovering her own powers and that was saying something. "When do you get off your shift??"

"Well I am the boss around here so...Give me two minutes to go get changed. Wait why?"

"Emma, Cleo and Lewis are meeting us here in two minutes. We just spoke to Zane's dad and we have some news that may interest you."

Two minutes later saw the gang at the JuiceNet booth eagerly prodding at Zane and Rikki to hurry up. Although none of them had anything else to do they all knew it had to be something big if Rikki was this excited. They all knew she hadn't been so excited since she first discovered her powers.

Finally Zane broke the silence. "We are all going on holidays overseas"

"WHAT!!" Cleo had been drinking during the revelation and had accidently spilled the contents of her mouth all over Lewis during her outburst." Oops sorry Lewis, here let me get that for you" holding her had under the table she used her powers to remove the liquid from all over Lewis and into an empty cup on the table.

"Rikki, Cleo is right.."

"I am?? Aww thanks Emma"

"Moving on, How are we going to get money to go on a trip to Amity Park??"

"My dad will be paying as he is going on a business trip and is allowed bring a few friends. We are even getting a private jet and all"

A quick look from Emma and Zane's outburst was silenced. He knew better than anyone not to get on her bad side, it still amazed him how she managed to do that with ice. Thankfully his train of thought was cut off by Emma again

"Ok so say we do get our parent's permission what is so great about Amity Park anyway??"

Rikki decided it was her turn. She was, however, thankful for the silence from the other members of her group that surrounded them at the booth. "It is summer over there and that means less chance of getting _wet_"

"Gasps were heard from around the table as realisation hit the others. This may be the perfect opportunity to have a vacation without having to worry about anything. No worrying about discovery, co constantly watching their own backs. Cleo squealed with delight and hugged Lewis and Ash just stared at Emma with amazement. Although it had only been a short time he had known the girls he still understood what this meant for them all.

Cleo held up her glass, "I propose a toast, To Zane's dad for doing something right for once and to us and our secret may we be friends forever and our secret bring us closer, especially you Ash" all looked at Emma sitting in Ash's lap and laughed, raising their own glasses to the best toast they had heard in a long time. Echoes of Cheers resounded through the cafe, followed by laughter as Emma and Rikki up ended their _almost empty_ drinks on their boyfriends before being chased out of the cafe with Cleo and Lewis close behind.

The chilly breeze blew through their hair as they made their way down to the secluded beach for their favourite past time together, swimming. All quickly shed their outer clothes and placed their belongings under their towels before running down to the shore line. The girls dived in swimming out quickly to avoid being beached. Their boyfriends followed just as fast.

Ash watched Emma's blonde hair trail through the water, propelled by her orange tail. Although he had seen it before it still shocked him, however not as much as the ball of water that hit him in the back of the head.

Turning he found Lewis laughing hard, his head thrown back. Cleo he thought. Well then if he couldn't get her then Lewis would do just fine. With a fake roar he jumped and tackled Lewis, wrestling with the shorter boy. Beneath the water tendrils of brown appeared in Ash's vision between himself and Lewis as Cleo forced them apart before they both drowned from laughing. Breaking the surface with a gasp he pushed his own black hair from his eyes as Emma floated contentedly beside him. Zane and Rikki bobbed around opposite them. It was times like this Ash was glade for the fact Emma invited him into her life

* * *

A/N: Ok so here ends the first chapter of my first Fan fic. This is history in the making people!! Reviews would be greatly appreciated don't be afraid, don't hold back any critisism it is needed. I will intoduce The characters from Danny Phantom in the next chapter as the plot thickens. Where it goes from here is a guess for now and will be up to me, my muse and of course your reviews. Your man Midnight out!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vacations

Disclaimer: As stated previously I own nothing of Danny Phantom or H2O: Just Add Water

* * *

"GHOSTS!!"

An amused yet slightly nervous teenage boy pushed his black hair from his bright blue eyes. A large bulky man with greying black hair burst into the room carrying what appeared to be a strange futuristic handgun. "Huh I could have sworn I heard some ghosts in here. Maddie get the Fenton ghost tracker and lets go hunting!!" the bulky man absently scratched his belly through his orange and black jumpsuit.

A thin nimble woman bounded into the room her gloved hands holding a remote looking device. "Here it is honey. Oh hi kids how was school??"

Grumbles echoed throughout the room as two teenage boys slumped on the table and a girl leaned back in her chair.

"Well Danny your father and I are going out hunting and Jazz is at the library again, something about extra credit. We will be home late so order pizza. Sam and Tucker are welcome to stay for dinner if they want.Byye!!" In a flash of blue jumpsuit and auburn hair Maddie Fenton bounded out the door followed closely by the bulk of her husband Jack.

Afore mentioned boy stood up from the table as he heard the door slam behind his parents. Pushing his hair from his eyes once again. "Well lucky they didn't turn the tracker on in the house, again. Sam, Tucker you guys going to stay for dinner??"

The pair grinned as Tucker lifted his head from the table and Sam put all four legs of her chair on the ground. "Double meat please" said Tucker lifting his geeky looking glasses off his nose and cleaning them with his shirt. The African American boy replaced his glasses and scratched his head through his signature red beret, which he never removed willingly. "Oh wait I will order online". He eagerly lifted his other signature object, a highly expensive and high-tech PDA from the pocket of his earth brown cargo pants. The boy was a geek and didn't deny it although it was embarrassing the two other teens knew it could be quite handy to have a geek for a friend.

The young skinny girl opposite lifted herself gracefully from the chair to face Danny, Tapping her black and silver capped combat boots against the floor as they waited for Tucker to pull up the local pizza's website on his PDA. Although her full name was Samantha if you called her that you would probably find yourself with her boots shoved somewhere very uncomfortable. She tugged at the hem of her new purple skirt, black roses etched into the fabric. Her torso was covered nicely by a black tank top with green writing all over it. She was a Goth and everyone around town knew it. If you challenged her opinions then you may earn more than a horrible death stare from her odd yet beautiful purple eyes. And although her mouth looked beautiful there was quite a tongue behind her red lips. "Remember to order the vegetarian this time Tucker, Ultra recycle vegetarians such as myself eat nothing with a face ALL the time".

"The boy gulped and paled considerably beneath his brown complexion, recalling a prank that he and Danny had pulled last week when they ordered Pizza...It did not bode well to anger the girl with heavy combat boots. Not at all.

Danny chuckled slightly at the banter between his two friends. The three of them had been friends since they were toddlers and by the looks of things they would be for many more years to come. They had their fun times, bad times, Secrets...yes secrets. Tucker and Sam were the only ones to know Danny's alternate identity, well excluding his sister Jazz that was but he was digressing. They were the only ones to know the truth about the town's local ghost hero Danny Phantom. That he was in fact Danny Fenton, due to a scientific accident of course!

"So Danny ready for a great summer vacation?? I am watching you Tucker!!"

"Yeah Sam, hopefully the ghosts will take a hint and back off for once. It would be nice to have a non-working vacation. Jazz even agreed to lay off a little, she is off now thinking up excuses for why the inventions keep going off around me...and how to stop food that potentially tries to eat you, so we don't have a repeat of last thanksgiving this year"

The young girl shuddered at the memories from the previous year, her mother ended up paying the top psychologist in the world to fly over to 'treat her delicate baby'. Sam thought the latter was worse. But she did admit that the monetary benefits of being a Manson .

"Sam...Hello? Earth to Sam??"

"Wh-what ?"

" Tucker wants to know if you want to grab a movie deal with the Pizza"

" Ohh yeah sure. I am paying though"

"Sam..."

"Don't Sam... me Danny, we both know my allowance will cover it."

" And the costs if we wanted to buy the store"

"Tucker if it wasn't illegal I would hurt you so bad right now, that and the fact your parents would miss you and you would scream like a girl so it is more trouble than it is worth."

"hey that was one time ok! And your boots hurt, a lot! I didn't even realise my body could do that!"

"Whoa, ok both of you...really wrong images!"

"Ughghgh Danny that is even more disgusting than tucker's obsession with that thing".

Tucker hugged his PDA close to his chest protectively with his right hand, reaching for the couch behind him...his hand found what he was looking for. Using as much stealth as he could muster he snuck over to Sam's chair raised his hand and...Got whacked in the face as Sam spun around with a pillow of her own. Laughter echoed through the empty house as the teens engaged in a fluffy war of the pillow kind.

Twenty minutes later saw the teens sprawled on the roof gazing at the stars that had risen overhead. A hot summer breeze prickled their skin as they lay gazing into the heavens above. Vacations, they all decided, were a really good thing.

A/N: So ends chapter two. I know it is a little doddgy at the moment. but bear with me and it will go somewhere. Reviews are needed please


End file.
